


Seashells

by LadyYama



Category: Gemma Doyle Trilogy - Libba Bray
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYama/pseuds/LadyYama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, Felicity thinks about a lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seashells

A short fanfict-lit birthday gift for one of my favorite tumblr people “fictionalladyfeels.” Enjoy.  
0o0

1914, Brooklyn

The chill had seeped into the room through a crack in the window, creeping deep into Felicity’s bones despite the multiple layers of sheets. Bringing the covers closer she tried to fight the winter wind through force of will. Her toes were curled up desperately and she could feel her nose going slightly numb. Flinging the covers over her head she crossed her arms and let out an agitated huff. It had taken her hours to finally find a spot that would allow her to sleep easily. Gemma's guest bed was very hard, it was supposed to be good for circulation, and left pins and needles in her back. Ann had teased that she was probably just getting older. Felicity still hadn't spoken to her. Getting up and shutting it was conceding to the weather and for Felicity Worthington, the weather could be beaten. _Blow, winds, and crack your cheeks! rage! blow! _she thought pursing her lips.__

Beside her a plump, curly red-haired woman, shifted. Sophie had been her lover for the past three years, they had met in Calais on a boat ride across the English Channel or as she called it, " _la Manche_." The attraction has been an accidental one. Sophie accidentally spilled a glass on wine onto Felicity's blazer when the boat shifted furiously. Felicity had been agitated, but softened after Sophie's repeated attempts at repaying her. Felicity had finally conceded that she would give the woman forgiveness if she brought her enough wine to make her forget the damage. They ended up in bed a few night after. Groaned beside her, Sophie inched closer. Felicity could feel the gooseflesh creeping up on her lover’s arm and let out a defeated sigh. She could suffer, but it seemed cruel to put someone else through the tundra that was attacking Brooklyn. Pulling back the covers Felicity slid on her slippers and walked over to the window, shutting it with more force than necessary. 

Looking down she saw the mostly empty streets below, only prostitutes and drunks were still awake at this hour. Street lamps gave everything a very gothic glow that made her think of home. From Gemma’s apartment Felicity could just see the fairly new Brooklyn Bridge in the distance. They had driven across it when they'd first arrived in New York.

After hearing the troubling news in Europe, Gemma has insisted that she and Ann come and stay in the States with her until everything settled. Felicity hadn’t felt the concern was necessary, but she missed her old friends and Sophie, sick of Paris, wanted to see the sights. 

Everything about New York was busy and exciting, there were so many things to be seen and tasted. It seemed so different from any city she'd ever been too and according to Gemma, it was just going to get better. As much as she enjoyed every moment spend with her friends and Sophie, there was a small part of her that wondered what Pippa would have through of it all. 

A familiar longing crept up into her stomach and she leaned against the windowsill.

At Coney Island they found so many seashells on the beach including one deep violet shell that reminded her of Pippa’s eyes. She’d kept that one for herself, slipping it into her pants pocket. It felt somewhat like a betrayal, to carry around so many reminders of Pippa with her, but to do otherwise seemed like an even worse crime. 

Despite all the time that past, there were moments when Felicity felt painfully eighteen, with all the helplessness and insecurities that she’d spent her adult life shedding. She had a happy life, teaching archery and painting, and her life had been filled with love. Polly, Emma and then Sophie. Each one had helped to heal the pain of Pippa’s death and find love.

It was a different kind of love than hers with Pip. That had been a first love: stolen kisses and shared whispers; touches that made everything feel like fireworks running down your spine and into your gut.

There was nothing that could compete with that and it would be unfair to hold anyone to that standard. Pippa’s glory was etched into her soul in a sublime way. It was a reminder of how far she’d come and what she’d loss. 

The discrimination hadn’t ended, but the personal shame had and instead of hiding she could feel free to make love and often and as loudly as she wanted. All the women in her life had left their mark in a brilliant way and piece of them were with her all the time. None of them could be truly replaced. It seemed childish to throw away everything of your old love once it died.

She would love them all in her own way, but Pippa, her beloved Pip, was seated amongst the queen of the heavens.

“Cherie?” Sophie crooned sitting up in the bed. “Are you alright?”

Felicity tore away from her thoughts and looked back at Sophie. The young woman yawned and rubbed her eyes clean of sleep. _Goodnight Pippa _, she thought before scampering over to Sophie’s side of the bed. Leaning over she placed a kiss on her lover’s lips, stroking the red curls that were piled a top her head.__

“I’m fine,” she answered. “I just wanted to close the window so you wouldn’t be cold.”

Sophie wrapped her arms around Felicity’s waist. “Well you shouldn’t have left me, it just makes me colder.”

With a playful smile, Sophie yanked down Felicity, making her yelp out and kissed her, nipping slightly at her bottom lip. 

Laughing Felicity kissed back, slowly lifting up the bottom of Sophie’s nightdress. 

“I thought you were cold?” Felicity asked feeling the warmth radiating off Sophie’s skin. “Or was this just a Frenchwoman’s attempt at late night seduction?”

“Surly you must think I’m more clever than that?”

“Well—”

Sophie gave her a well-deserved nip on her shoulder. They returned to kissing.

Felicity slid back into bed, thoughts of the past lovingly tucked away for another night as the present embraced her lips first.


End file.
